


Sweets For My Sweet

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (praise kink!!!!!), Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Established Relationship, Full Hood, Genital Torture, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, face hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: Rhodey is getting his Master's degree at MIT. One of the brilliant undergrads he happens to cross paths with is young Erik Stevens, getting his degree on the military's dime before getting drafted.AU where Killmonger went to MIT for undergrad, instead of Annapolis. Contains: pure porn.





	Sweets For My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please note that this fic depicts an established relationship in which consent is not negotiated at every stage, but existing norms of participation are relied on. 
> 
> 2\. The age difference between Rhodey and Erik in this fic is about ten years.
> 
> 3\. No part of this fic attempts to be accurate about Boston, MIT, or the US Military.
> 
> THANK YOU to merisunshine36 for making this fic immeasurably better than it was!

They’d played around with blindfolds and gags, but Rhodey had a feeling the full hood would be different. 

The kid was on his knees, sitting on the soft carpet in the living room of Rhodey’s rented house, a ridiculous luxury Rhodey only allowed into his life because it was easier than listening to Tony complain about Rhodey not having a big enough bedroom for the next two years. There was no force in heaven or hell that could get Tony Stark to enroll in grad school but some part of him always craved the structure of being in college, so seeing Rhodey take some time off from active duty to get his Master’s was apparently giving him some kind of subconscious anxiety. And when Tony was anxious he threw money at the problem to make himself feel better. Really, he did that with every feeling he ever had.

Rhodey couldn’t blame him. Everyone inherited at least one fucked up habit from their parents.

But Tony wasn’t here. He’d insisted on renting Rhodey a house, as if they’d be roommates while Rhodey was getting his degree, but he could only really visit once every few months, if he was lucky and the stars aligned and he didn’t get lost in one of his projects again and wake up three weeks later.

And meanwhile, there was the kid.

In a million years, Rhodey would never have imagined himself casually sleeping with a promising twenty year old he’d met at a graduate level seminar and introducing him to the world of responsible power exchange in a sexual context. When Rhodey and Tony had first met, in undergrad, Rhodey had never even considered that shit an option for himself. Tony hadn’t either, really, but he was slowly working his way through endless amounts of every kind of porn imaginable and eventually he and Rhodey figured out what worked best for both of them.

And now here Rhodey was, passing it on. Corrupting the youth. Destroying the innocence of a future US Navy officer the way Rhodey wished every young person could be educated about sex. With loving care.

“What up?” the kid, Erik, said, looking up at Rhodey, ass resting on his heels, wearing nothing but his underwear. His hair looked like he hadn’t been to a barber in months. Rhodey had given him the address of the barbershop he goes to in Cambridge, but Erik’s apparently been too busy. A kid from Oakland, at MIT thanks to the military, Rhodey had a feeling people expected him to feel overwhelmed. Instead he thrived, soaking up knowledge and resources like a sponge, always demanding more, lost in this new paradise where any information he wanted was easy to access. 

So much like Tony, if Tony had grown up poor, with a true understanding of how little the world gave a shit about him.

“Got a new thing for you,” Rhodey said, getting the box from the coffee table and showing it to Erik before pulling out a sheet of black leather with lacing on each side and a few holes in the middle.

Erik cocked his head. “Doesn’t look like a toy I’d wanna play with,” he said, considering.

“I’m not sure you’ll like it,” Rhodey says, coming over to Erik with the hood, that looked nothing like a hood, in his hand. He caressed Erik’s forehead, the skin above his ear. It had taken Rhodey a while to figure out the right approach, the right tone to set with Erik. He’d tried forceful and flirty and authoritative, but in the end it was always this. A form of benign kindness, it was what Erik had the hardest time accepting, what Rhodey had to dole out carefully, but what kept Erik coming back here again and again. “But I think you’ll enjoy trying it,” Rhodey continued. “It’s different from a blindfold or headphones. It just feels… like something else. It’ll be good for your data set,” he smiled.

Erik smiled back, a lopsided grin. They’d had a running joke about how all of this was just an experiment, part of Erik’s senior project. A paper he was writing on kink and his own sensory responses.

“Hm,” Erik said. “It does look like some shit I’ve ever tried before.”

Rhodey nodded in agreement. He couldn’t wait to see how this would turn out. 

Rhodey stood above Erik, who was on his knees in the living room of the too-big house. He cradled Erik’s head in his hands, pressing his face against the front of Rhodey’s slacks, letting him breathe for a moment, feeling him begin to settle into the right mindset. 

When Rhodey removed his hands and Erik pulled back, looking up at Rhodey with eyes that were still guarded but already more vulnerable than Rhodey suspected Erik ever allowed himself to be outside of Rhodey’s house, Rhodey put the mask over Erik’s face. 

It had a few pinprick holes in the leather over each eye, so Erik wasn’t totally blind while wearing it. There were a few bigger holes over his nose - it wasn’t tailored, but Rhodey had tried it on himself and it didn’t significantly affect his breathing. Still, it required a gentler form of play, while Erik was wearing it. Rhodey didn’t plan on asking him to run any marathons. 

Erik’s mouth was left completely uncovered. There was a big gap in the mask, leaving Erik’s lips and a bit of his chin free, and then the mask hugged the curve of his jaw, though right now it was still hanging loosely, waiting to be fastened. 

The back of the hood, starting at the top of Erik’s head, had black lacing all the way down to the back of Erik’s neck. It was a brilliant design, Rhodey thought, because it made the hood flexible for all kinds of faces and head sizes. 

It also meant that putting it on was a slow, deliberate process, giving Erik plenty of time to get used to the feeling, or decide it was too much. 

“Give this a few seconds,” Rhodey said, beginning to slowly lace up the top of Erik’s head, “but if it feels bad, for any reason, you let me know.”

It was their usual drill, but Rhodey repeated it always. Erik could always push Rhodey away, tear off the hood himself - Rhodey had no plans to tie him up while he was wearing this thing - but Rhodey had learned a long time ago young guys - especially young guys from shitty circumstances - always had something to prove. Rhodey had felt like that, once upon a time. Saying something felt bad was like admitting defeat. Thankfully Tony had been way too stubborn and enthusiastic to put up with that shit for long. 

It didn’t feel like Erik was hiding discomfort from him this time, though. In fact he was barely halfway to lacing up the hood when he felt Erik’s mouth nuzzling at Rhodey’s crotch, his tongue licking over the fabric of Rhodey’s slacks, pushing and taking instead of telling Rhodey what he wanted. 

Rhodey stopped what he was doing and pulled away, took half a step back and pushed Erik’s face away by placing a palm on his leather-covered head. 

“You want something?” Rhodey said. The main drawback of a hood was that he couldn’t see Eriks’ eyes clearly. It allowed the wearer to hide, which normally Rhodey wasn’t a fan of, but with Erik he had a theory it would do magical things. And so far it seemed to be working. 

Erik, who didn’t usually openly ask to suck Rhodey’s cock, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He was already breathing quicker, chest rising and falling but his hands were still, palms resting on his knees. The hood was still partially undone, not fully hugging his face. His erection was extremely obvious in his boxer briefs.

“Alright, baby,” Rhodey said, because now seemed like a good time to try and up the stakes. It took a while, in a scene, until Erik was willing to accept endearments. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Rhodey undid the button and zipper on his slacks with one hand, pushing down his own underwear and pulling out his cock, half hard just from seeing Erik like this. He stepped closer, pulled Erik’s face down, adjusted their positions until Erik’s lips parted on the head of his cock. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sigh when Erik went down, swallowed the head of his cock entirely. That perfect fucking heat. 

Erik tongued him, sucking on Rhodey’s slit while Rhodey bent down to continue to work on the lacing, tying the hood tighter and tighter around Erik’s head with every stitch, careful not to let Erik’s hair get caught in the threads. 

Erik went down further, swallowing more of Rhodey’s cock, not quite deepthroating him, giving Rhodey even more access to the back of his head. Rhodey couldn’t help a moan, at that. The feeling of this kid giving himself over willingly, already losing himself in this little exercise, making Rhodey’s cock the center of his world, with his eyes and ears covered, it was more than Rhodey had hoped for at this stage. 

He finished lacing up the hood, fighting against Erik’s talented mouth, determined to distract him. He tied the laces into a neat bow that would be easy to undo later but wouldn’t come apart just because Erik moved his head around, before getting back to the hungry boy - the hungry mouth - that was interfering with his concentration. 

He pulled away, forcing Erik to pull off his dick until only the head was still in his mouth. Rhodey looked down at him, face completely obscured by the black leather, nothing but a mouth for the next little while. It suddenly hit Rhodey, how much he had changed. The first time he’d tried this with Tony it had freaked him out. Now he thought it was hot as fuck. 

“We can do what you want, baby, don’t worry,” Rhodey said, putting his thumb on Erik’s lower lip, immediately swallowed up by Erik’s eager mouth. Rhodey pulled Erik closer, replaced the thumb with his cock, and let Erik have free reign for a while. Erik didn’t use his hands, just sucked at Rhodey, bobbing up and down, pushing into Rhodey’s hands on the back of his head, going down further and further every time, until he choked for a second and pulled back. Rhodey gently pushed him further away, until just the tip of his cock was touching Erik’s mouth, forcing him to wait there for a breath, before letting him go down again. 

Rhodey let himself moan and buck his hips slightly, caress the back of Erik’s head, give him praise without filtering himself. The kid usually took a lot longer than this to settle down, to do anything without a fight, without making Rhodey work for it. The hood was like magic, affecting so many of his senses at once, like a one-two punch of helplessness and being under someone else’s control. 

When Rhodey felt himself get close, when his balls felt heavy and his cock felt like it would burst from the heat of Erik’s mouth, he forced himself to stop. He pulled Erik off his cock, giving them both a moment to breathe. 

He imagined Erik’s eyes would look bewildered, if he could see them. Confused, maybe even a little betrayed. Underneath his sullenness and swagger, Erik had a deep seated desire to please. Rhodey wasn’t a shrink, but he’d fucked enough guys in the military who came from less than stable family circumstances to know that sometimes growing up in the system, or being shuffled between different homes as a kid, made you feel like you were never good enough. Like your happiness was always conditional on someone else’s good mood. Guys could work on untangling that shit their entire lives, but meanwhile what got them off was what got them off. 

Something the hood didn’t hide was Erik’s erection. Not only was he painfully hard now, but there was a tiny spot of moisture at the front of the fabric, right where the head of his dick was clearly poking through. Erik’s hands were resting on his knees, still. He hadn’t touched himself until now. Shit, Rhodey loved fucking boys who were just dying to be good for someone. He loved Tony with all his heart and soul, probably too much for his own good, but sometimes Tony could be a lot to handle. Outside of his and Tony’s platonic-friendship-with-benefits, which they settled into after dating each other for about five minutes in college, Rhodey preferred partners who just wanted to be good, without needing to go ten rounds in the ring about it first.

He stepped around Erik to stand behind him, and sank to his knees as well. Erik’s back was to Rhodey’s chest now, and Rhodey wrapped his arms around Erik, pulled him back to lean against his body. Last was his head, Rhodey pressed against his forehead until the lacing of the hood was resting against Rhodey’s shoulder. 

“Come on, baby,” Rhodey said, running his hands over Erik’s throat, his pecs, his stomach. “Want to touch you all over.” 

Erik moaned, aborted and small, biting his lip. Rhodey rubbed over his nipples, twisting one and then the other just to feel Erik twitch against his body. The kid wasn’t scrawny, not at all, he’d been a boxer in high school, one of the few things that Rhodey suspected had given him focus and stability, especially once he was skipped a few grades and all the boys in his class were twice his size. 

But he’d been living in his books and formulas, barely leaving the lab or the library since he started at MIT, and his body wasn’t as strong as it used to be. Rhodey reminded himself that they’d have to work on that before the kid graduated next year. The Navy would whip him back into shape quick, but it would be better, and a lot less painful, if he came prepared. 

Once he was done touching Erik everywhere he could reach, once Erik was not only panting but practically writhing in his arms, fingers clenched into fists, cock as hard as ever, Rhodey said “bend over for me, baby,” pushing him away.

Erik went, grunting a little. When his face passed next to Rhodey’s, Rhodey could see his eyes, through the pinprick holes, were shut. 

Rhodey moved out of the way so Erik could settle comfortably on his hands and knees, which took a few seconds of adjustment and had Erik shaking his head a few times, like he was trying to clear the fog of submission from his head. That wouldn’t do at all. 

“Show me that beautiful ass, baby,” Rhodey said, one hand gripping Erik’s hip and the other pushing down his back. “Want to see you show it off.”

Erik grunted but went down, lying on his arms, head turned to the side, hips even higher in the air. Rhodey had expected at least a snarky comment, a comeback, something, but no. Erik was done fighting his orders, in record time. Rhodey would have to ration the hood from now on, to keep this effect going. 

Erik was breathing hard, chest expanding against the carpet. He moaned, his mouth fully open, wet lips parting around the sound, when Rhodey pulled off his underwear.

He only pulled Erik’s briefs down a little bit, just to his thighs. Erik’s cock was still covered almost entirely by the fabric, but his ass was exposed. 

“Let me see that hole, baby,” Rhodey said, parting Erik’s cheeks with both hands. He spit on his fingers and pressed against the tight rim, massaging it, listening to Erik moan louder, half growling with every press of Rhodey’s fingers. 

Rhodey wanted to bend down and bury his face in that ass. He wanted to suck at that hole until it quivered, until Erik started to buck his hips and beg Rhodey to let him come. He wanted to get the lube from the nearest drawer and work this boy open, sink his cock into that heat and listen to the sounds Erik made whenever he had anything pushing against his prostate. 

All of these were good choices. But they weren’t the best, for this present moment. Erik was so into it right now, so far down, Rhodey wanted to push him further. Push himself further, find out what they both looked like on the other end of this adventure.

“Such a sweet hole,” Rhodey murmured, one hand holding Erik’s cheeks apart. “And you’re doing so good, baby.” He barely finished saying the words before slapping Erik’s hole with his open hand.

Erik let out something between a grunt and a moan, shocked and pleased and vulnerable, and Rhodey slapped him again, in the same place, his palm curved so Erik would actually feel the impact where it counted. 

He slapped him again and again, five slaps in total, giving Erik time to breathe between each one, listening to him get progressively less coherent with his moaning. 

“So good for me, baby,” Rhodey said, pulling Erik’s underwear back up, leaving the waistband to rest securely where it had before. 

Rhodey’s hand went to Erik’s cock, touching it gently through the fabric, listening to Erik’s high pitched, muffled sounds, watching his hips buck to try and push into Rhodey’s fingers.

“So greedy,” Rhodey said, smiling. “I like that.” His hand pulled back and he gave Erik’s crotch a light slap, hitting mostly his balls and a bit of his cock.

Erik’s hips spasmed and the next sound out of him was a moan mixed with a sob. 

“That’s good, baby,” Rhodey said. “That’s so good.” 

His hand slapped Erik’s genitals again, through his boxers, a few quick, short slaps one after the other, not giving him too much time to think, just letting the sting settle. 

Erik’s fists were grabbing the carpet by the time Rhodey got up, walked upright to Erik’s other side, got on his knees again in front of Erik’s face and pulled him up, helping him rise and lean on shaky arms until he was on all fours again. Rhodey leaned down until he could catch Erik’s mouth with his.

Erik wasn’t big on kissing, usually. Rhodey had a feeling that before they met he didn’t think of himself as being into it at all. But he’d been initiating it more and more lately, and right now he was clinging to Rhodey’s lips like they were water and he was a parched man. Rhodey kissed and kissed him, licking inside his mouth, tasting a bit of salt from Erik’s tears, feeling the weird scar, like the ghost of a tattoo, inside his mouth. One more thing Rhodey wasn’t going to ask him about, and give Erik the space to deal with his own shit in his own time. 

Slowly, kissing, they both settled into a different position, with them both standing on their knees, Erik’s legs spread wide. 

“This shit is intense,” Rhodey said, breaking character or the scene or whatever they had going, a little, to talk to Erik like they talked when they were discussing thermodynamics. 

Erik nodded, still breathing hard, lips shiny and wet.

He swallowed a few times and Rhodey let him, not filling the silence, not moving in for another kiss.

“I want it,” Erik said, finally, licking his lips.

Rhodey smiled, slowly. “Yeah?”

Erik nodded again. Rhodey wished he could really see his eyes. But then, without this barrier between them Erik probably wouldn’t have said it.

“You wanna suck my cock, baby?” Rhodey said, kissing Erik again. 

“Fuck yes,” Erik said, when they pulled apart. 

Rhodey got to his feet again, taking off his clothes properly this time, letting Erik wait while he folded his shirt and his slacks and put them in a neat pile with his socks and underwear.

“Come here,” he said, when he was done, pulling Erik in with a hand on his head, lining up his cock and pushing into Erik’s willing mouth. 

It didn’t take long. Rhodey tried closing his eyes, to avoid the sight of Erik on his knees under him, but it only made things worse. The thought of Erik standing here, effectively blind, nothing but a willing mouth for Rhodey, with his cock and his balls and his hole still a little sore, in his underwear stained with precome, not even trying to touch himself, focused entirely on sucking Rhodey off…

Rhodey came with a shout, pushing into Erik’s throat, coming straight down his tongue. He pushed Erik’s head closer, until his cock was fully buried in Erik’s face, effectively cutting off Erik’s air for one, two, three seconds while Rhodey’s cock spasmed, and then letting go, pushing Erik off his cock entirely and letting him take a few deep breaths. 

“Fuck,” Rhodey said, taking a few shaky steps to the sofa and sitting down with a heavy exhale. “That was so fucking good, baby, thank you. Come here.”

Erik crawled the few steps between them on all fours. Still hard, still in his underwear. God, the kid was extraordinary.

Rhodey settled back on the sofa - big enough for two, and Tony absolutely had this exact scenario in mind when he bought it - and pulled Erik up to lie on top of him, careful not to let him lose his balance, between Rhodey’s spread legs. 

Rhodey kissed him, tasting the bitterness of his own come, caressed the back of Erik’s head, slipped his hands between the threads of lacing. Erik was grinding against Rhodey, but minutely, politely, like he was trying not to but couldn’t physically hold back anymore. 

“All right, baby,” Rhodey said. “Turn around.”

Erik made a whining sound, leaned in for another kiss, but Rhodey pushed him gently away, pushed and prodded Erik until he turned around, awkwardly, lying with his back against Rhodey’s chest. 

Rhodey moved up the sofa until he was leaning against the armrest, Erik’s head cradled on his shoulder. 

“Arms up,” Rhodey said, pressing his lips to Erik’s left bicep as he pulled Erik’s arms over his head, until they rested loosely around Rhodey’s neck. 

“Let’s get these off,” Rhodey said, pulling on the waistband of Erik’s underwear, forcing Erik to lift up his hips so they could both pull them down. 

Erik was fidgeting now, making impatient little sounds, as though the hood was a gag, not letting him get real words out. 

“Come on, baby,” Rhodey said, “all the way off,” forcing Erik to roll his underwear all the way down his legs, drop it on the carpet, instead of letting it rest a few inches down his legs. 

“Such a good boy,” Rhodey said, one arm wrapped around Erik’s chest, and the other finally gripping his hard cock, dark and heavy against his stomach. Erik mewled, hips rising, arms locking more tightly around Rhodey’s neck. 

Rhodey gave him a few slow, thorough strokes, from the root all the way to the tip and down again. “You’re so hot, baby,” Rhodey said, pressing a kiss to Erik’s bare shoulder. “Your hard little nipples and your sweet hole and your pretty little balls. So good for me. You can come anytime you want.”

Erik made a sound like Rhodey’s slow, hard strokes were turning him inside out. Like he couldn’t stand it, like his insides were about to cave in with pleasure. Rhodey sped up the pace, just a little, one quicker stroke up Erik’s cock, two, three and Erik was coming, moaning and yelling incomprehensive sounds, almost like he was speaking another language, hips jerking against Rhodey and the sofa, come spilling over Rhodey’s hand and his own stomach. 

Rhodey started working on the lacing of the hood before Erik came back to himself. Whatever Erik said, Rhodey didn’t want him to be in this state for too long. Again the slowness of undoing the laces worked in his favor, much more gradual than taking off a blindfold or a mask. Erik kept his arms resting on Rhodey’s shoulders, and Rhodey listened to his breathing slowly even out and by the time Erik cleared his throat, as if checking that his voice still worked, Rhodey was done loosening up the hood and ready to pull it off. 

“Close your eyes for a second,” Rhodey said, pressing one palm against Erik’s chest, as an anchor, while using the other hand to pull off the hood. 

Erik’s face had a light sheen of moisture, though Rhodey didn’t know how much of that was the sweat and how much was tears or saliva. He ran his hands over Erik’s flattened hair, unevenly squashed by the hood, and made another note to mock him about not going to the barbershop, once they were both back to themselves fully. 

Erik breathed heavily but deeply, steadily, resting against Rhodey’s chest with his eyes closed. He was heavy, but Rhodey wasn’t going to complain. He wasn’t going to give Erik the satisfaction of complaining that Rhodey’s combat training wasn’t up to snuff. 

“Thirsty,” Erik said, finally, moving off Rhodey, to sit against the back of the sofa.

No matter how often Rhodey invited him over, Erik never felt at ease enough to just pour himself a glass of water or grab something from the fridge, unlike Rhodey’s other MIT friends, or of course Tony. He wondered if it had anything to do with how most of the houses Erik grew up in weren’t necessarily “his own”. But he decided that wasn’t up to him to analyze. Erik was brilliant and grown up and here, he could be himself at Rhodey’s house, if nowhere else, and not have to answer any questions. 

“Fuck, you tired me out,” Rhodey said, when he tried sitting up too and felt himself get a little dizzy. 

Erik gave him a sideways look and then started laughing, dimples in full effect. Fuck, the kid was gorgeous. Whatever he did with the rest of his life, the Navy would be lucky to have him. 

Rhodey got up, gave him a weak punch in the shoulder, and walked naked to the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019 everyone! :)


End file.
